My Ordinary Middle-School Stalker
by The Moiderah of Writing
Summary: In which Homura keeps a close eye on Madoka. A VERY close eye on Madoka.
1. My Ordinary Middle-School Stalker

Madoka woke up that morning feeling pretty good. She had a strange dream involving gears and a big black tree, but otherwise, she slept well. She stretched a little with a small yawn, shifted her feet off of the bed, and promptly bumped her forehead into something.

"Ow!" She recoiled at the touch, rubbing her forehead. "Did I hit something?" She opened one of her eyes, and promptly saw the very thing she ran into.

...Well, _person _that she ran into. It was a young girl, about her age, with long, black hair, and a pair of purple eyes to match. Her forehead looked bruised, but she was staring intently at Madoka.

"Who are you?" Madoka asked, before her eyes widened in realization that, yes, someone broke into her house and, yes, someone broke into her _room. _"And _why are you in my room?!"_

**]Stalker Goes To Mitakihara[**

Madoka brushed her teeth that morning, and it wasn't even all that eventful. Well, with the exception of that strange black-haired girl from earlier keeping a close watch on her. Madoka looked nervously at her, then she turned to her mother, who in the midst of performing her own morning ritual. "Mom?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes, Madoka?"

"Why is there a black-haired girl staring at me?" She pointed right over her shoulder. "It's kind of creepy."

Junko turned to where her daughter was pointing. "What girl?"

Madoka turned back, only to find that the girl was gone. "...That's strange." She said, before she turned forwards and saw the same girl now standing on top of the mirror. She jumped back and screamed, with Junko flinching.

"Madoka!"

"She's right there!" She pointed right at the girl. "She's sitting right there! Staring at me! Don't you see her?"

"There's nobody there!" Junko groaned. "Just...please. It's not funny."

Madoka looked back above the mirror, only to see that, again, the girl was gone. "Why?!"

**][**

At this point, Madoka didn't bother bringing up her new dark-haired stalker with her friends, but she did start wondering if the girl was going to suddenly start hitting her with a spoon. And then she wondered why she was thinking that in the first place. If anything, if it was going to be murder-

"Earth to Madoka?" Sayaka waved her hand in front of the poor girl's face. "Are you okay?"

Madoka shook her head. "I'm fine!" She said. "Just...a little worried." Her eyes shifted madly, searching for the black-haired stalker. She could be anywhere. _Literally. _"Because stalker."

"Stalker?" Sayaka tilted her head. "Oh no, don't tell me. Someone _else _has fallen for-!"

"This isn't funny, Sayaka!" She looked around nervously. "Someone's stalking me!"

Sayaka looked around. "I don't see anyone."

Hitomi sighed. "Well, if it was a particularly good stalker, I don't think that he or she would be easy to find."

"'She'?" Sayaka smirked. "Oh, my."

"Yes, she!" Madoka nodded. "She could be anywhere! I told my mom about her, but she didn't believe me!"

Sayaka tilted her head. "So...where did you find her?"

"She was in the bathroom when my mom and I were getting washed! I swear!" She said. "She was right on top of the mirror!"

Both Hitomi and Sayaka just stared. Then they turned to each other. Then they looked back at Madoka for several awkward seconds. Hitomi opened her mouth. "Madoka...are you seeking help?"

"I'm serious!"

Sayaka sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Oh, come on!"

**][**

Madoka looked around nervously. Her eyes darted around the classroom, before the teacher walked inside. "Okay, class, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student! She's just out of the hospital." She motioned for the girl to come in.

"Hello."

Madoka's eyes widened.

"My name is Homura Akemi. I hope you treat me well."

Madoka stared in horror as the girl that was stalking her did a little bow.

"You're sitting at the back of the class." Kazuko said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome." She said, before she walked past.

But even then, Madoka couldn't help but notice that Homura kept her eyes trained on her the entire time, as though to silently say _Yeeeeeeeesssssss it's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

It was the start of a _beautiful _friendship.


	2. Part Deux

Several days later, and Homura was no closer to leaving Madoka alone. When she opened her cupboard, she was there. When she went to the mall, she was in the crowd. When she tried going to Sayaka's house, _she was right there! In the car!_

"She's never going to leave, is she?" Madoka muttered to herself, as she walked slowly up a set of stairs, leading to Sayaka's apartment. "I…I don't even know."

_[I can help you.]_

Madoka's eyes widened. "Who's there?!"

_[I can get rid of her.]_

She smiled broadly. "Oh my gosh! You _can?"_

_[All you need to d-] _The voice was abruptly cut off by a gunshot, followed quickly by a white, furry body being thrown into the air and promptly shot fourteen times by a pistol.

Madoka just stared in horror at the corpse, before Homura jumped in front of her, carrying a piece of the thing's head.

"No."

Madoka screamed.

**][**

That night, she was curled up in her bed again, with Homura standing at the foot of her bed. Staring. Forever. Forwards. Unrelenting. Annoying as hell.

Madoka's right eye twitched.

_[I can still get rid of her.]_

She shot up in bed, as Homura promptly loaded another pistol.

"No!" Madoka shouted. "Don't you da-!"

Just as she was about to say the last word, Homura just vanished, before a shot was heard outside. Then a bloody animal corpse hit the window.

Just before Madoka started screaming again, Homura stepped in front, with a wet, bloody rag and a smoking gun. "It's dead again."

"Oh my god, why are you still here?!

**][**

Madoka's eyes had nasty bags under them. She looked exhausted, tired, and dead inside. All of which were the product of her actually being exhausted, tired, and, yes, even a little dead inside.

"God is dead." She muttered under her breath.

"Madoka…you haven't been looking too good for the past few days." Sayaka put a hand against her friend's head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"My stalker…"

Sayaka just sighed. "Jeez, the stalker? Still? Do we need to find a nur-?"

"Just listen to me!" Madoka shouted. "She's following me! She's always around the _corner! _She won't leave me alone!" She grabbed her pigtails in frustration. "Goddammit!"

"Whoa, Madoka! Language." Sayaka sighed. "Jeez. I don't think I've ever heard you swear. Like, ever."

"That's because I haven't had a _reason _to!" Madoka screamed. "Why?! Would?! I?! Lie?! About?! A?! Stalker?!" She panted. "FFFFFF-! Homura won't stop following me!"

"…Homura's your mysterious stalker?" Sayaka asked, flatly. "Wow. You must have it bad for her."

Madoka's jaw dropped. _"What."_

"You're hallucinating about her."

Madoka screamed, and punched Sayaka in the face.

**][**

**A/N: Why. Won't. This. Idea. Just. Die.**


	3. In Which Madoka Goes Batshit

Madoka thought she saw something moving on the wall, but then there was a loud _thwack. _She saw something on the ceiling, but then there was a _thwack _there, too. She saw something under the bed and then _thwack thwack THWACK THWACK OH GOD KILL IT._

"Madoka…stop hitting things with a broom." Junko looked at her daughter strangely. "…What's up with you? Ever since you saw things in the bathroom you've been-"

"SHE'S EVERYWHERE." Madoka shouted. Her hair was messy. Her palms were stained with sweat. The bags under her eyes screamed "I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR FUCKING DAYS" and every so often, her lower right eyelid would twitch. "I AM NOT CRAZY. SHE IS STALKING ME."

"Who is stalking yo-?"

"HOMURA. HOMURA _FUCKING _AKEMI."

Junko looked shocked. "Madoka, you swore!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING FIND HER. SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE. SHE ISN'T PLACES. I CAN'T GET AWAY FROM HERRRRRR. HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Junko blinked twice. "…I'm going to…uh…" She smiled. "I'll find someone. To help."

"I AM NOT CRAZY."

"Sure you aren't, honey~!" She smiled, and slowly walked backwards. "Bye!"

Madoka's eye twitched some more, just before someone popped out from underneath her bed. "…I haven't heard you swear like that, before. That was surprising."

Madoka's scream shook the house.

**][**

Kyouko sat outside, with a stick of Pocky in her mouth and a spear over her shoulder. She grimaced as she watched the silhouettes inside of the home move around.

Right next to her landed a girl with blonde hair. "…What are you doing here, Sakura?" The voice was tense, as though she was expecting Kyouko to jump up and attack her.

"Are you seeing this shit?" Kyouko muttered. "I mean…look."

Mami bent over. "…Is that…?"

"I don't know who they are. But whatever's going on, it isn't nice."

Just as she said that, a chair went flying out of the window and shattered it completely. This was quickly followed by loud swearing, screaming, and a pink-haired girl doing a flying leap before she was quickly caught by a black blur.

Mami stared in horror, and Kyouko stared in fascination. "…Welp."

"What just happened?"

"Beats the fuck out of me."

**][**

"Alright, you _bitch!" _Madoka screamed. "You're not gonna take me! Not this time! _NOT THIS FUCKING TIME!"_

"This is for your own good." Homura held onto her.

"My own good? _Stalking me is for my own good?!" _She opened her mouth wide and chomped _hard _on Homura's hand. Even with experience, she wasn't prepared for it. In reflex, she dropped Madoka down, and the girl promptly started running off. "Eat the _greater good, __motherfucker__!" _And so, Madoka started rushing through the city at a madcap pace.

**][**

The next day at school, Sayaka noticed that both Homura and Madoka were missing. "…She never missed a day at school." She said, quietly.

Hitomi noticed it, too. "It's kind of strange, really."

Suddenly, in a blur of activity, two people burst in. Both of them looked roughed up, with Madoka's pigtails being a little burned and Homura's hair seeming pretty damned messy. Madoka walked by with a sense of defeat; like she lost a battle.

Homura, however, was just as indifferent as she always was, even though her school uniform had holes burnt into it.

Sayaka looked at both of them, before she leaned over to ask a question. "…What the heck did you two-?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Madoka said.

"Don't want to? Well, why not?"

"I said that I don't want to talk about it, Sayaka."

"Did you get into trouble?"

"For the last goddamn time-!"

"Did you make ou-?"

Madoka shrieked, flipped Sayaka's desk over, grabbed a nearby chair, smacked Sayaka upside the head with it, and then proceeded to go completely apeshit through the school.

Very few glass panes were spared that day.

And it was a day that lived in infamy.

**A/N: FUCK IT. WE'LL DO IT LIVE. **


End file.
